


Messes in the Shower

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [119]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Human, Married Couple, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is still in the mood in the morning too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messes in the Shower

Eclipse held in a groan as the hot water hit her leg before she finally finished stepping into the shower. Even though it was a Saturday, she didn't usually sleep in on the weekends and she was too dirty to stay in bed. Especially with all the activity her and her husband did last night.  
  
She reached up to start getting her hair wet. Her husband... Megatron. While she had gotten over the initial shock and realization when her boss had proposed this marriage for both their sakes over half a year ago, it was still hard getting used to living with the man sometimes. And while the sex was good, Eclipse was still trying to get used to his dominating personality. Her previous partners had been nothing like Megatron was when in bed.  
  
Her throbbing and aching lower half proved it.  
  
But the hot water was easing the soreness. She could go about the day after a long shower and a few painkillers. And she would have to remember to take a few more tonight. Last night was the end of Friday, the start of the weekend. Knowing Megatron and the fact that he was still horny when they had finished their long night, he would want to continue tonight.  
  
Maybe it was just the older man trying to get her pregnant. After all, that was part of the proposal she had accepted, bearing him an heir to the company. But even though he had told her he didn't mind not having one right away, he must have been a little anxious. He had only thought of marriage in the first place simply because he was getting older without having fathered a child yet.  
  
Eclipse sighed. As much as Megatron had sworn to be loyal to her and care for her, it was still a lot for her to swallow. To be in a marriage with a man she didn't love. She respected him greatly; one does not form one of the most powerful companies in Chicago just with luck and a nice smile.  
  
Grimacing when she bumped her hip into the wall, the woman shook her head. This was no time to be contemplating her life. She came in here to relax and clean up. She shouldn't be spending her moment feeling miserable about herself!  
  
Once her hair was fully soaked, Eclipse started lathering it with shampoo. She was delicate with the areas Megatron had tugged her hair at a little too hard.  
  
Just as she was about to wash it out, the door slamming open shocked her. And before she could make sense of what had just happened, the tinted glass screen to the shower was thrown open.  
  
Completely vulnerable and defenseless, Eclipse threw herself against the wall as she faced her attacker. But the sight of her husband's face staring back at her, eyes wide and alert, was shocking enough that the woman failed to notice the shampoo traveling down her forehead and into her eye until she felt the sting.  
  
"Ahh!" she cried out as her hands moved to her face to try to wipe it out. It didn't help that in the confusion of her pain, she had leaned forward, moving her head back into the showerhead's flow and allowing more shampoo to fall down her face and into her eyes.  
  
As she struggled to get her bearings, she felt Megatron's arms come around her to steady her. Her eyes still blinking from the pain, she allowed the stronger man to move her back into the water with her head back.  
  
After a minute of trying to open her eyes and spitting up the water that got into her mouth, Eclipse was finally able to calm down against her husband's chest as he helped to get the rest of the shampoo out of her hair.  
  
"You need to be more careful with the shampoo. You could have slipped and hit your head."  
  
His voice sounded hoarse, almost like hers. Quite surprising considering she was usually one screaming her voice into hoarseness on nights like last night.  
  
"I am. You shouldn't just enter the bathroom like that. I thought you were an intruder for a moment."  
  
He said nothing as he opened his arms to allow her arms up to finish cleaning her hair. She didn't need him to say anything because she already knew why he had done it. Ever since they had had that horrible argument soon after she accepted the proposal, Megatron had been very weary of letting her out of his sight unless he knew where she was or going. He had a good reason; she had left without telling him where she was going after that horrible argument and he had thought she was backing out of the agreement. It was only made worse when he found her about to be mugged on the street when he had gone out looking for her.  
  
"Megatron, you can just knock next time. I promise to answer, okay?"  
  
"You weren't in bed."  
  
Curt as always. "I wanted to get myself cleaned up after last night."  
  
"You never wake up before me."  
  
She sighed again. "You were probably tired from last night."  
  
"I always get up before you. Even after we've had a long night."  
  
"I guess I just got up before you this morning."  
  
He didn't respond. Eclipse bit her lip, glad that Megatron couldn't see her face with them standing like this.  
  
"Do you want me to wake you up next time?"  
  
"...I would appreciate that."  
  
"Alright. Just don't get mad at me when I wake you up to tell you I need to pee."  
  
She felt a little better when he heard a chuckle come from him. "I'll try not to curse you out so long as you don't slap me awake."  
  
Eclipse returned it with a chuckle of her own as she turned around to face him, "Hopefully it won't take as much to get you up."  
  
"And don't think about using ice water either. Not unless you think you can hide from me long enough for me to rethink punishing you for doing that."  
  
"Tempting." As she was about to reach for the soap, she realized that he was as naked as her. Had he been that desperate when he had woken up to find her gone from the bed that he hadn't even pulled on his boxers? Sighing, she looked back up at him, "Really?"  
  
He only grinned back. "I thought about joining you in the shower after a good night of sex."  
  
"Cheeky. Unless you're going to stand back, then can you please step out? I'll be done in a few minutes and then you can take a shower after me."  
  
"Didn't I just say I wanted to join you?"  
  
"We both can't take a shower together. This shower barely fits us both and-"  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to take a shower."  
  
It took Eclipse a moment to realize what he was getting at. "No. No, not here. I've already washed my hair and we have already-" She gasped when his hands came up to grab her sides, "-How can you not be satisfied after everything we did last night?!"  
  
"Shouldn't you know by now that I am not easily sated?" His grin got even bigger as he began to turn them to the shower wall, "And did you think I would let you off without punishment for just disappearing on me this morning?"  
  
"I-! You pervert, I just want to take a shower!" She struggled to get out from his hold, but she was still too sore from last night.  
  
"And you'll remember well next time to wake me up before you leave me there lying in bed alone." Megatron pushed her up against the wall, pushing her up and almost off the ground as he claimed her lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
The smaller woman struggled to stop him, but she was unable to do anything as he overpowered her mouth and arms, her hands pinned back against the wall as he kissed her deep. It didn't help that she was getting bothered by his body pressed against hers, their wet chests grinding against each other as she could feel his hot dick getting hard against her stomach.  
  
By the time she was returning the kisses, Megatron had moved a hand to her leg to pick her up higher, allowing his now hardened penis to rim her entrance. But upon feeling it against her sore womanhood, Eclipse struggled. "N-No, wait. Please-!"  
  
Seeing her desperate actions, her husband stopped. "What's wrong? I can feel that you're wet already."  
  
"I... I can't. I can't do it. I can't... it still hurts."  
  
Megatron didn't need any further explanation. He had been the one to pound away at her abused hole throughout all of last night. It surely would have to hurt in the morning. And the last thing he wanted to do was to cause Eclipse any serious pain or injury down there. He may not know how or if it could, but he didn't want to risk giving her any sort of complications once she became pregnant. While he did like to cause her some pain during sex, he rarely took it to anything more permanent that bite marks, rug burns, and a few bruising grips that lasted the next day or two.  
  
Feeling him back away, his wife thought for a moment that she had been able to convince him to back off. But it was soon proven false when Megatron spun her around, pushed her up against the wall, and stuck two fingers up her second entrance.  
  
She screamed at the sudden intrusion. While it wasn't her pussy, there was still a little bit of soreness there and he didn't use that hole as much as her other. "W-What are you-?"  
  
Eclipse was cut off when he silenced her with another kiss. She was unable to do much except hold the wall as he started spreading her asshole with three fingers. His other hand moved to grab the soap to lather up his dick.  
  
She had no almost no warning when his hand pulled away fast only for him to shove his cock up to its sheath in her. Her only reprieve through her loud cries and moans was that he had hadn't move inside of her, only gently turning them around so that he could lay against the wall.  
  
While it wasn't much a reprieve, she was indeed grateful that her husband gave her sometime to adjust. She had gotten used to such short adjusting times already in their short marriage that when he started thrusting hard into her, she only gave one cry before it turned to long moans.  
  
"Well, at least sluts like you have a second hole. It's dirty, none the less, but it's tight enough."  
  
She groaned when he began to fondle her breasts roughly like he had last night. "I can just fuck you back here until your red and needy pussy stops hurting. Then we can continue what we were doing last night."  
  
"Ooh! Ah-! Ngh!"  
  
"What's that? Stop moaning like a bitch in heat and say something!" He moved his other hand up to hold her head back, allowing him to nibble at her throat. "You women just stop thinking when a big dick thrusts it way inside you, huh? You turn into a pile of meat that just keeps on bouncing back. Like a good little fuck doll. And you're a good girl, right? Are you a good girl who rides the cock inside her?"  
  
"AH! O~Oo-! God...Yes. Yes-!"  
  
"Damn right, you fucking little cum whore," he growled as his hand moved to grab her hands, which were holding onto him for dear life, and pin them to her chest as he began to buck harder into her, causing her to jump off the ground and back onto his dick when she found footing again.  
  
"That's all you are. A slutty, little cum whore. A pretty little wife I can dump my cum into. You're not even a fuck doll; you're just my cum bucket. Your tight, little pussy is where all my cum goes. You should be thanking me for cumming in your ass. At least you’re not just my cum bucket anymore."  
  
"Oh god... I can't! I can't... I'm-!"  
  
He slammed her tight against his crotch, denying her orgasm as he nipped at her jaw. "I didn't hear you thanking me, whore. Don't make me bring out the belt."  
  
Eclipse wasn't too worried about the belt at this point; he only spanked her with the leather part or used it to restrain her. She was too concerned with her denied orgasm as that was even worse than being fucked with a sore pussy. Because having a spasming vagina when it was still stinging from the night before only intensified the pain.  
  
A spank on her butt cheek caused her to cry out in pain. "I'm waiting, fuck doll."  
  
"T-T-Thank... you~"  
  
Another spank. "Sir! Thank you sir!"  
  
"Good girl." He jackhammered her rear as she came, her pain numbing for a moment under the intense amount of pleasure going through her. Megatron soon followed after by filling her rectum with his cum.  
  
As Eclipse leaned back into him, tired and oblivious to the world, Megatron remained inside of her as he kept her steady. He was still able to keep going, but Eclipse looked ready to pass out. He could probably get another round out of her now before he had to let her rest again. As he leaned forward to better steady her, he felt the water from the still running shower hit his legs. He looked up at the showerhead before letting a sadistic grin come over his face.  
  
Eclipse was blinking back into consciousness when she felt hot water hit her skin. She turned to see Megatron with the showerhead in his hand, directing the water over her body to warm her up. Despite his sadistic nature, her husband did have moments of decency and kindness when he was with her in this setting. Sighing, she held onto the arm holding her up as she let him hose down her body.  
  
It was nice and refreshing after the last round. Leaning into the kisses and nibbles he was laying across her neck, she paid little attention to the hose coming closer to her womanhood when he started moving his now hard dick inside her again.  
  
As the woman focused on getting through the next round of sex, she was caught off guard when hot water hit her sticky entrance. "What-?"  
  
She looked down to see the showerhead directed to spray up into her lower parts.  
  
"M-Megatron, what are you doing?!"  
  
The troubling silence he gave her was not helping. Turning her head to look at his face, she demanded, "Megatron, stop that! It's hitting my-!"  
  
He watched in delight as her face morphed into a fury of shock and pain when he switched the settings to the pulsing one, causing three hard jets of water to shoot out in rapid fire succession. It almost sounded like a water machine gun as the three constant firing of blasts of hot water hit her abused clit, causing his wife to slump her head forward.  
  
It only got better when he pushed it to its final setting, a single stream of hot water blasting out of the center of the showerhead like a water cannon in one continuous stream. She lurched back onto him, her body shivering and shaking as he abused her clit even further.  
  
Turning it back to normal, he adjusted his hold on her as he started to increase his thrusts into her sticky asshole. As she tried to readjust to that, he moved the showerhead to press it directly into her bush of pubic hair.  
  
The hot water only shocked her back into her senses as Megatron's thrusts continued. "S-St-Stop! M-Meg-! N-No-! S-Stop!"  
  
Eclipse tried to move one of her hands to push at the showerhead, but with the pace of this thrusting, she had to stop her hand to have it grab at him to hold on to dear life.  
  
"S-Stop. Primus, please-! S-Stop! I-! I can't-!"  
  
"Your screams only turn me on more."  
  
He chuckled into her ear as he turned it to the pulses. Her body arched back, her breasts bouncing up and down madly as she coiled at the water pounding away at the lips of her entrance.  
  
"Dirty little sluts always say stop. But they always mean harder. Because you all like it like that. Don't you?"  
  
"N-No! AH-! Ng~h!"  
  
"Don't deny it. Your screams are telling me your filthy cunt wants it. I bet it wants to be filled up. Cum whores always love it when their cunts are full of hot, warm seed."  
  
He stopped momentarily to move the showerhead to press against her pussy, but not that hard.  
  
"I bet you wouldn't care what it was filled with. Fucking whores like you always want something inside you. I could stuff your holes with burning irons and you wouldn't care. You'd be screaming in pure bliss as long as something's stretching your tight hole wide open."  
  
"N-No~ No... ple-!"  
  
"Here, let me fill you right up."  
  
Eclipse’s pleas went unheard as he pushed the showerhead flush to her pussy and turned it to the last setting. Megatron wasn't disappointed when her body went stiff against him before she was bucking like there was no tomorrow. Biting her neck, he held the raving woman against him as she tried to get off the powerful jet stream shooting up into her pussy. She only succeeded in riding his cock hard, sheathing and unsheathing him with every buck.  
  
She was truly a slutty fuck doll. He didn't have to do much as she rode him on, her mouth screaming out incomprehensible sounds as she was fucked with the water and his cock. He soon came into her again, but kept it going as he watched her writhing in both pleasure and pain.  
  
The water shocked every nerve inside her body. Eclipse’s adrenaline kept her going as the water forced her to buck and ride the hot stream and her husband's cock. It was so different from any other sexual experience she had had. While the sting of her pussy was more prominent, the long, drawn out orgasm she had overtook her mind, causing her to lose consciousness when it finally ended. Her last awake thoughts were of Megatron finally showing her mercy by removing the water as he continued to fuck her.  
  
Megatron didn't care that she had lost consciousness. In the midst of a third orgasm, he was too focused on getting off to care if she wasn't awake by the end of it. Relieving her pussy of the jet stream, he let it fall back into the wall as he turned them back around, removing himself from her rear and shoving it straight into her cunt.  
  
He didn't move just yet, steadying her body against the wall as he held her body against him. Once he had her wrapped around him, he went away at her hot and twitching pussy. He didn't go fast, but he kept the thrusts hard and powerful. The squelching, almost fart-like sounds he made every time he seated himself in her made him laugh.  
  
"You fucking slut. Can you hear my dick pushing out all that cum and water from your pulsing cunt?" He seductively whispered into her ear even though she wasn't awake to listen, "Doesn't it sound beautiful? When you're leaking out juices and you're still being pounded into even when you're not moving? Not even awake for it? I bet you love it. You love it when you’re used while you sleep. Big hot dicks stuffing your holes and you don't even know it."  
  
He pulled her body closer as he felt himself getting close. He could hear the sounds coming from her even though she wasn't awake.  
  
"I bet you'd love it if I stuffed your cunt with my dick every night before you go to bed. Would you like that? Daddy stuffing your little pussy full so you'll sleep better at night? Daddy staying inside you all night long because he loves you? Would my little cum bucket like that? Would she like Daddy filling his little cum bucket full of his milk? I bet she'd love it."  
  
He pushed in all the way as he finally came for the third time.  
  
"Good girl. A good girl gets Daddy's milk." He kept whispering into her ear as he continued to ejaculate into her, "My good little cum bucket's getting Daddy's milk. Cause she's a good girl, aren't you? Yes, you're a good little whore. You made Daddy very happy. So very, very happy."  
  
Panting the last of his orgasm out, Megatron slumped against the shower wall as he held them both up. That was what he needed. He had needed that after he passed out from their session last night.  
  
Once he gathered his strength back, he turned off the shower and took them back to the bed. Drying her off with a towel, he laid his wife down onto the sheets before he slowly removed himself from her body.  
  
It was a sight he loved to see. Eclipse, passed out and filled with his seed as it leaked out slowly from her red and twitching pussy. As much as he wanted to watch it a bit longer until he was ready for another round much later, the man decided against it. She had had enough and she really did need some rest.  
  
Wiping off the last few drops of water, Megatron gently tucked her under the sheets before giving her one deep kiss. Pulling back, he brushed some hair from her face as she slept blissfully, her red puffy lips moving with her soft breathing.  
  
He sat there for a moment before getting up to finish his shower. After all, the day had only just begun and there were still things to be done around the house. His wife could sleep out the rest of the day if she wished. He would get her up in time for dinner.  
  
After all, with what he had planned for her tonight, she would need the rest and a good meal. And she didn't even know it was coming.  
  
The picture of her unknowing and peaceful state of sleep made Megatron only smile more.


End file.
